LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE
by EverdeenMellark chan
Summary: Naruto melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Sakura bahagia dan nyaman berada disisinya. Termasuk membohongi Sakura, agar tidak bersifat posesif kepada nya. Namun Sakura mengetahuinya. Dia tak percaya bahwa Naruto berubah secepat itu. Mereka diam karena mereka menyukai cara mereka berbohong.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu dan MV "Love The Way You Lie" nya Rihanna Ft Eminem.

Pairing: NARUXSAKU (NarutoXSakura)

halo saya author yang dulunya bernama Riela Nacan dan sekarang hadir dengan nama baru dan membawa sequel dari fanfic saya yang terdahulu.

okay. I Hope U LIKE IT and Enjoyy guys ..

* * *

><p>SUMMARY:<p>

Naruto melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Sakura bahagia dan nyaman berada disisinya. Termasuk membohongi Sakura, agar tidak bersifat posesif kepada nya. Namun Sakura mengetahuinya. Dia tak percaya bahwa Naruto berubah secepat itu. Mereka diam karena mereka menyukai cara berbohong.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Sang rembulan telah berganti dengan sang mentari. Kini para burung-burungpun mulai berkicau dengan merdunya. Pagi itu suasana begitu cerah dan udara terasa sangat menyejukkan. Namun suasana yang cerah dan menyejukkan itu tak dirasakan oleh sepasang anak manusia yang kini tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan ruangan yang sangat berantakkan—dengan pecahan kaca dimana-mana, baju yang berserakan dilantai tidak membuat sepasang sejoli itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Lihat saja sang pria yang mempunyai warna rambut bewarna kuning tampak begitu terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan hanya bertelanjang dada—ia begitu posesif memeluk sang wanita yang ini tengah berada dalam pelukannya seakan-akan takut kehilangan sang wanita yang telah bertahun-tahun menemaninya.

Sama dengan sang pria—wanita yang mempunyai rambut bewarna merah jambu juga tampak terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan tanktop—ia tetap terlelap. Tak lama kemudian si wanita pun mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya karena merasakan hangat yang menjalar dalam tubuhnya—ia pun mulai menampakkan mata emerald nya yang indah. Sadar siapa yang kini tengah memeluknya ia pun segera bangun dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan keras. Hingga si pria yang tadi memeluknya pun terkaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan tangan yang tadi tengah memeluk seseorang terlepas begitu saja dari tangan nya.

"APAA- APA AN KAU INI?" tanya sang pria dengan suara yang lantang dan serak sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Hhaa apa-apaan kau bilang?" tanya sang wanita dengan suara yang kecil dan tegas. "apa kau lupa dengan kejadian yang semalam? Kau LUPA HAAAAA!." teriak sang wanita dengan mata yang kini tengah menatap tajam si pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"aahhh, kejadian yang semalam ya. Setahuku semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa." jawab pria itu dengan entengnya sambil memasang senyum yang amat manis hingga membuat semua para kaum hawa begitu tergila-gila padanya.

"demi apa Naruto? kau bilang semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dengar! semalam kau hampir membunuh Gaara." jelas sang wanita.

Diam.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh sang kekasih. Memang benar semalam dia hampir saja membunuh Gaara. Kalau saja Sakura tidak mencegah kejadian semalam mungkin kini Sabaku Gaara telah tiada. Masih terdiam—Naruto pun mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mulai mendekat pada sang kekasih yang kini tengah berdiri sambil melipat tangan nya di dada dengan mata yang masih menatap tajam kearahnya.

"mau apa kau?" tanya sang wanita dengan ekspresi marah yang masih terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"aku mau dirimu." dan dengan sekali tarikan yang kuat dari Naruto—Sakura pun kini telah berada dalam pelukan Naruto yang teramat erat tanpa berkutik sama sekali.

Dengan posisi yang saling berpelukan seperti ini mau tak mau Sakura pun mulai merasakan hawa panas yang menerpa lehernya karena nafas Naruto yang kini tengah menerpa kulit di lehernya. Tapi entah kenapa hanya karena pelukan dari Naruto rasa hangat itu mulai menjalari ke semua tubuhnya—dan rasa nyaman dan terlidungi itu semakin kuat saat Naruto memeluknya dengan begitu posesifnya.

"kenapa diam, Sakura?" bisik Naruto di leher Sakura yang kini tengah di hiasi bercak bewarna kemerah-merahan hasil perbuatannya semalam.

Diam. Sakura terdiam dia tak bisa membalas jika Naruto memeluknya seperti ini.

"aku tanya, kenapa diam Sakura-chan?" bisik Naruto sekali lagi, namun kali ini dibarengi dengan sebuah jilatan dan gigitan pada leher Sakura.

"aaahhh" hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang membuat ia menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Ia merasa begitu merindukan sentuhan Naruto yang begitu lembut seperti ini berbeda dengan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Naruto semalam. Sungguh ia sangat merindukannya—sementara Naruto ia masih berkreasi membuat bercak-bercak merah itu di leher Sakura dan Sakura hanya bisa mendesah dan diam di perlakukan Naruto seperti itu. Hingga—

"sshh—sudah—hhh cukup Nnn—narutohhHh" ucap Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto yang teramat erat.

Namun Naruto tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, seolah-olah apa yang di ucapkan oleh Sakura hanya angin lalu di telinganya. Karena ia masih asyik dengan karyanya yang kini semakin banyak di leher Sakura tercintanya.

"aku bilang, HENTIKAN!" dan dalam sekali teriakkan dan sentakkan keras—pelukan Naruto pun terlepas dari pinggang Sakura.

"ada apa denganmu, Sakura? bukannya kita sudah sering melakukannya." tanya naruto dengan seringai yang kini tampak di wajahnya. " dan kulihat tadi kau begitu menikmatinya." tambah Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya yang kian lebar.

Dan Sakura pun hanya memalingkan muka nya dengan bosan. Karena perkataan nakal dari orang terkasihnya.

"dan bahkan kita melakukannya lebih dari itu. Jadi apa masalahnya?" tambah Naruto dengan seringaian yang kian melebar.

"ciih. hentikan omongan kotormu itu, Naruto." balas Sakura dengan dinginnya. "kau membuatku muak terlebih lagi dengan sifat posesifmu itu."

"apa kau bilang? Kk—kau MUAK PADAKU." jawab Naruto dengan lantangnya karena baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu beraninya mengatakan kalau ia memuakkan.

" IYA, AKU BILANG KAU ME-MUAK-KAN." jawab Sakura tak kalah kerasnya dengan penekanan di kata memuakkan.

"cihh, berani-beraninya kau bilang aku memuakkan hanya karena aku hampir saja membunuh Gaara." ejek Naruto dengan dinginnya. lalu tak beberapa lama kemudian Naruto menambahkan "Kau tahu kan Sakura bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang mendekatimu. Aku ingin pandangan matamu hanya tertuju padaku seorang tanpa melihat ke yang lain." ucap Naruto dengan suara lembutnya dan mata Shappire yang kini tengah menatap lembut sepasang mata emerald di depannya.

Sakura pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengusap wajahnya guna mengurangi rasa lelah yang kini tengah dirasakannya. Dan berucap dengan dinginnya . .

"Tapi bukan begini caranya, Naruto."

"kalau bukan begini. jadi aku harus bagaimana, HAA!" teriak Naruto karena kesabarannya yang telah habis.

"HENTIKAN SIFAT POSESIFMU" teriak Sakura tak kalah kerasnya yang akhirnya hanya bisa jatuh terduduk dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya akibat kelelahan lahir dan batin.

Bayangkan saja semalaman mereka ribut hanya karena sifat posesif Naruto yang cemburu berat terhadap kedekatan Sakura dan Gaara. Dan yang paling gawatnya hampir saja Naruto membunuh Gaara hanya karena keposesif an Naruto. Jujur Sakura lelah dengan sifat Naruto yang seperti itu. Ia ingin hidup normal dan berteman dengan normal tanpa adanya rasa takut dan terancam.

Melihat sang kekasih hati yang kini tengah jatuh terduduk dan menangis dengan begitu pilunya. Naruto hanya mampu terbelalak dan melebarkan matanya seakan ia tak percaya bahwa apa yang dia lakukan selama ini membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dan terganggu akan sifat posesifnya. Memang ia yang salah, memang ia memuakkan dan dia pantas untuk di benci. Tapi bukan pemandangan seperti ini yang ingin di lihat Naruto melainkan ia hanya ingin Sakura merasa aman dalam perlindungannya. Hanya itu . . .

Merasa tak kuat lagi melihat pemandangan yang kini berada di depannya. Naruto pun segera memeluk tubuh yang tengah menangis pilu itu ke dalam pelukannya dengan eratnya. Sambil berbisik "hentikan Sakura, kumohon hentikan tangisanmu." ucap Naruto yang kini juga ikut meneteskan air matanya karena tak kuasa melihat kekasih hatinya kini tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air matanya.

" ji—jika kau tak menghentikan tangisanmu. Aku ss—sakit Sakura. Kumohon." pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang memelas dan air mata yang kini telah turun dari sepasang mata Shappirenya. Sambil terus mempererat pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

" hiks . . hiks" tangis sakura semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala Naruto juga ikut menangis. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang Sakura inginkan, ia juga sangat mencintai Naruto. Ia juga tak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Melihat Naruto juga menangis hanya karena dia. Ia pun tak kuat melihatnya. Sungguh Naruto amat beharga baginya melebihi dirinya sendiri dan ia pun tak ingin melihat Naruto menangis seperti ini. Sakura hanya ingin Naruto merubah sifatnya yang pencemburu dan posesif itu agar kehidupannya bisa normal seperti yang lain.

Setelah tangis Sakura mereda. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan dan mengangkat dagu Sakura secara perlahan agar ia bisa melihat wajah Sakura dengan leluasa.

"kumohon Sakura diamlah. Aku sakit Sakura jika melihatmu seperti ini." ucap Naruto sambil mengusap pipi Sakura agar berhenti menangis. Namun Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan wajah orang yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut.

Merasa tidak ada respon Naruto pun mulai bicara lagi. Kali ini mengangkat tangan kanan Sakura dan meletakkan tangan Sakura tepat di dadanya. "kau tahu Sakura disini sakit. Jika melihatmu menangis seperti ini."

Sakura hanya terbelalak mendengar mendengar penuturan Naruto. Dia merasa menjadi sepeti orang yang jahat sekali karena telah menyakiti orang yang paling beharga dalam hidupnya.

"Mmm—maafkan aku, Naruto." sesal Sakura sambil terus menangis dan bergumam" maaf—maaf—maaf." ucap Sakura berkali-kali.

"ssstttt, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Sakura. Justru aku yang minta maaf padamu." ucap Naruto yang kini tengah menatap lembut pada Sakura.

"tidak—tidak—tidak akulah yang salah Naruto. Aku EGOIS . ." teriak Sakura yang kini sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan siap untuk pergi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi dengan sigap Naruto menangkap Sakura dan menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur mereka yang berukuran King size. Dan dengan cekatan Naruto pun menindih tubuh Sakura dan mencengkram kedua tangannya disamping kepala Sakura dengan tangannya. Lepaskan a—hmmpp . . .

Belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah membungkam mulutnya dalam ciuman yang panas. Dan sekarang Sakura hanya bisa memberontak dan memukul-mukul dan mencakar punggung Naruto—hingga orang yang di cakarnya pun mengaduh kesakitan

'Aww, Shitt' gumam lelaki itu dalam ciumannya hingga ia pun mulai melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang intens wanita yang kini berada di bawahnya masih dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Maaf" ucap Naruto dengan tulus

"Maaf atas semua sikap ku selama ini. Aku tahu aku salah. Maka dari itu maafkan aku dan tolong jangan membenciku." ucap Naruto sekali lagi dengan pandangan yang sungguh-sungguh—sementara Sakura dia hanya ternganga dan tak percaya akan ucapan dan pandangan kekasihnya.

Melihat Naruto yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan Sakura pun—segera berdiri dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. "maafkan Naruto. Aku hanya ingin kau merubah sifat posesif itu" bisik Sakura di belakang punggung Naruto. Sementara Naruto dia hanya tersenyum tipis akan perlakuan dan pelukan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya—hingga ia pun mulai membalikkan badannya dan mengusap air mata yang berada di pipi Sakura.

"baiklah, jika itu mau mu akan ku turuti" ucap Naruto dengan senyum manis yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"be—benarkah" ucap Sakura dengan terbata-bata karena tidak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya.

"ya, tentu saja." jawab Naruto dengan seyakin-yakinnya. Dan Sakura pun memeluk Naruto dengan lebih erat lagi.

" tentu saja Sakura—tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu termasuk berbohong padamu. Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak ingin Milik—ku dinikmati oleh orang lain." batin Naruto yang kini tengah menyeringai dalam pelukannya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke ini adalah Sekuel dari Fanfic pertama saya yang berjudul "AMARAH". Saya membuat fanfic ini mungkin ada diantara reader saya yang bingung dengan fanfic saya pertama karena apa sih permasalahannya hingga baru aja mulai Naruto dan Sakura nya langsung ribut aja dan hingga end gak di jelaskan sama sekali kenapa mereka sampai ribut. Maka dari itu Author disini membuat sekuelnya dan kemungkinan ini akan di buat twoshoot.<strong>

**Oh, ya saya masih author baru di dunia FFN. Jadi saya harap bagi para senpai yang gak sengaja liat fanfic ini agar meninggalkan komentar, pesan, kritik dan himbauan kepada saya agar saya bisa membuat FFN yang lebih bagus, berkualitas dan dapat dinikmati oleh para reader saya. Dengan cara meninggalkannya di kotak REVIEW yang tersedia. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu dan MV "Love The Way You Lie" nya Rihanna Ft Eminem.

Pairing: NARUXSAKU (NarutoXSakura)

RATED: T+ ( Semi- M)

**WARNING**

**OOC akut, AU, typo, Gaje, ide pasaran dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya yang bisa membuat sakit mata dan kejang-kejang ( haha ayan kali yah). Jadi mending tekan ****back.**

* * *

><p>SUMMARY:<p>

Naruto melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Sakura bahagia dan nyaman berada disisinya. Termasuk membohongi Sakura, agar tidak bersifat posesif kepada nya. Namun Sakura mengetahuinya. Dia tak percaya bahwa Naruto berubah secepat itu. Dan ketika Naruto mengajaknya menikah. Sakura bingung apa ia menerimanya atau tidak?/ gak pinter buat summary

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

'Ddraassssssssshhhhhh'

Terdengar bunyi suara shower didalam sebuah kamar mandi yang cukup besar. Tampak disana terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah mengguyur dirinya dengan air shower. Dengan tubuh atletis, keramahan yang begitu mengagumkan dan senyum maut yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tersipu malu. Namun, siapa sangka dibalik semua sifat dan perilakunya yang begitu terlihat luar biasa baik itu tersimpan sebuah keposesifan yang sangat berbahaya yang bisa saja membunuh seseorang. Lihat saja dibawah guyuran air—pemuda yang mempunyai mata seindah shappire itu tengah menatap dingin sebuah foto seorang pemuda yang mempunyai mata bewarna jade dengan rambut merah yang menyala.

Dengan seringaian yang kian melebar, Naruto pun segera mencengkram foto itu dan berdesis " Sa—baku Gaa—ra, kau akan mati"

Sementara itu . .

Di sebuah dapur, terlihat seorang wanita. Dengan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi yang memperlihatkan leher putih mulusnya tampak sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih. Dengan telaten ia menyusun makanan yang ia buat diatas meja. Hingga ia pun menyadari bahwa sang kekasih yang ia tunggu untuk sarapan bersama tak kunjung datang. Sambil melepaskan celemek yang menempel di badan. Sakura pun segera menuju kamar yang ia tempati dengan sang kekasih.

"Hhaa dasar Naruto, mandi saja lama." gerutu Sakura ketika menaiki tangga

"awas saja."

ketika sampai di depan kamar mereka, Sakura pun segera berdiri didepan kamar mandi dan menggedor pintu kamar mandinya.

"Naruto, apa kau didalam."

tidak ada sahutan . . .

"Naruto." panggil sakura sekali lagi kali ini dengan menggedor pintu kamar mandi lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

'kreekk'

dan pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria dengan rambut kuning yang acak-acakkan, mata seindah shappire, kulit yang bewarna tan dan pastinya tubuh yang atletis yang kini hanya dililit oleh selembar handuk yang apabila terlepas maka . . .

sementara sang kekasih yang tadi begitu marahnya dan ingin menelan hidup-hidup makhluk yang kini berada di depannya. Hanya bisa menelan ludahnya karena menyaksikan makhluk yang begitu indahnya ciptaan kami-sama untuknya.

"Terpesona ehh."

masih tidak ada tanggapan dari sang pujaan hati yang kini makin menatapnya dengan intens. Naruto pun segera menarik Sakura dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding—menyaksikan Sakura yang masih saja menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Naruto pun segera mencium Sakura dengan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura yang terbuka. Setelah sekian lama terjebak dalam imajinasinya. Sakura pun segera berontak dan memukul punggung Naruto yang tengah menghimpitnya dengan dinding. Sadar apa yang di mau oleh sang kekasih—Naruto pun segera melepaskan ciuman dan himpitannya dari tubuh Sakura.

"Maaf." cengir Naruto dan Sakura pun hanya memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Naruto.

"aku bilang aku minta maaf, Sakura-chan." sesal Naruto

"karena aku paling tidak tahan melihat ekspresimu tadi, makanya aku menciummu"

mendengar penuturan yang di ucapkan oleh sang kekasih, Sakura pun sadar tak seharusnya ia marah pada sang kekasih.

"padahal kita kan cuma melakukan adegan ciuman saja, bahkan sebelum-sebelumnya kita sering melakukan—hmmpphh . .

tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat sang kekasih, Sakura pun segera mencium Naruto dengan sekali kecupan.

"anggap saja itu sebagai tanda aku menerima maaf mu." Sakura pun segera berjalan keluar—tapi sebelum mencapai daun pintu sakura pun berhenti

"oh, ya ayo sarapan—kau tak ingin terlambat kerja kan." dan Sakura pun bergegas turun ke bawah.

Di sisi Naruto, ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih yang selalu mengejutkannya.

" haa, itu masih kurang Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>Didapur<p>

Dengan santai nya Naruto pun segera duduk diatas kursi makan yang kini telah ada sang bidadari yang selalu menemaninya.

"Ohayou."

" hmm, ohayou." jawab Sakura yang kini tengah memerah pipinya akibat teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

Sadar apa yang ia lihat dari wajah sang kekasih, Naruto segera menanyakan keadaan Sakura " apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan."

" hhmm, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura yang kini tengah memasang senyum manis di wajahnya. Yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"oh, ya Sakura-chan. Mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang agak telat."

"memangnya ada urusan apa?"

"sepertinya hari ini ada meeting dengan klien tadi iruka-san memberitahu ku."

"a—ahh, ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa sepertinya hari ini aku juga ada janji dengan ino."

mendengar Sakura yang ingin pergi dengan sahabatnya itu. Naruto pun segera menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan kini malah menatap tajam Sakura yang berada dihadapannya.

"memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan dinginnya.

Merasakan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu, Sakura pun segera

berujar " kau mulai lagi Naruto." jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi malas yang ia tunjukkan di wajah nya.

"lagian aku pergi dengan Ino itu hanya ingin reuni dengan teman SMA kami. Kan kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak terlalu posesif padaku—padahal aku kan hanya pergi dengan teman perempuan ku Naruto."

sadar atas sikap yang telah ia tunjukkan tadi. Naruto pun segera melanjutkan makan yang sempat ia hentikan tadi. Seolah-olah yang barusan terjadi hanya angin lalu saja. Setelah selesai makan, Naruto pun segera melap mulutnya dengan serbet yang ada dan meletakkannya kembali.

"Maaf atas sikapku tadi." Naruto pun segera bangkit dari kursi makannya dan segera berjalan kearah pintu akan tetapi sebelum ia memegang gagang pintunya.

"Naruto, apa aku boleh pergi."

"ya." jawab Naruto yang kali ini disertai dengan senyum manis yang terpasang di wajah tampannya. Dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap yang kini hanya diterangi oleh pencahayaan dari matahari yang masuk melalui gorden-gorden jendela sang pemilik gedung terbesar di jepang. Tampak seorang pria yang kini tengah menelpon seseorang "bagaimana?" tanya pria itu yang kini tengah menyesap rokok yang ada di mulutnya.<p>

"apakah kau sudah membereskannya?"

"bagus, pastikan tidak ada satupun yang tahu tentang ini." setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir tersebut, Sang pria tersebut segera mematikan teleponnya dan kini pandangan mata yang seindah batu shappire itu tampak menunjukkan sebuah kepuasan dan seringaian yang membuat siapa saja melihatnya akan mati membeku. Kini pandangan sang pemilik Shappire Naruto tengah melihat sebuah bingkai foto seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu dan pemilik iris emerald tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera.

Melihat foto yang kini di genggamannya, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memandang lembut pada foto sang kekasih. "Maaf, Sakura-chan."

Sementara itu disebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha yaitu Konoha Hospital tampak seorang wanita yang mempunyai surai bewarna merah jambu itu kini tampak memeriksa seorang anak kecil "nee, adik kecil kau harus meminum obat ini ya agar cepat sembuh" nasehat sang pemilik mata emerald yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh adik kecil tersebut.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya seorang wanita yang beriris aquamarine

"iya, sebentar lagi"

"aku tunggu di parkiran ya"

"Baiklah" jawab Sakura yang kini tengah membereskan segala peralatan medisnya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tasnya. Setelah semua sudah beres Sakura pun segera menyusul sahabat pirangnya menuju parkiran.

Sesampainya disana . .

"apa kau sudah siap?" tanya sahabat pirangnya

"sangat siap, kita mau reuni dimana?" tanya Sakura yang kini telah duduk disamping sahabat pirangnya yang sudah berada di kursi kemudi.

" kata tenten kita kumpul di Club Akatsuki123" jelas Ino yang kini tengah menstarter mobil mereka menuju ke Club Akatsuki123.

"kenapa mesti di Club sih, memangnya tidak ada tempat lain apa?" jawab Sakura yang kini tengah menatap sebal jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"entahlah, mereka yang merencanakan kita kan hanya mengikuti saja." terang Ino yang kini kembali fokus terhadap jalanan yang mereka lalui dengan sesekali melirik temannya yang kini tengah menunjukkan muka masamnya.

"tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa mukamu masam begitu jidat." ejek Ino

"diamlah pig, jangan banyak tanya"

"permisi Namikaze-sama, cuma mengingatkan nanti jam 3 anda ada meeting dengan Pein-sama" terang wanita yang beriris onyx

"dimana?"

"di Club Akatsuki123."

"Hn, kau boleh kembali Shizune."

"Ha'i. Permisi Namikaze-sama." pamit Shizune

setelah diberitahu oleh sekretarisnya, Naruto pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghela nafas sejenak untuk melepaskan segala kepenatan karena terlalu lama duduk di kursi akibat memeriksa segala dokoumen yang kini hanya tinggal setengah lagi untuk di periksa. Ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 14.30 Naruto pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar ruangan menuju tempat parkiran. Setibanya di parkiran Naruto pun segera mencari mobil ferrarinya yang bewarna merah ketika sudah menemukan mobilnya Naruto pun segera memasuki mobilnya dan menstarter mobilnya menuju Akatsuki123.

Dalam perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya Naruto memikirkan Sang kekasih yang kini juga tengah ada reuni dengan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali menelpon sang Kekasih akan tetapi takut mengganggu acara reuninya akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tak menelpon lagipula Sakura bilang ia hanya pergi dengan Ino dan tentu saja Ino disini adalah seorang perempuan akan tetapi jika Sakura terlihat bersama seorang pria maka siap-siap saja bagi pria itu untuk menemui shinigaminya karena Naruto paling tidak suka jika miliknya dinikmati oleh orang lain walaupun ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura bahwa ia akan merubah sifat posesifnya. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak ingin barang beharga miliknya dinikmati oleh orang lain walaupun hanya sekedar memandang hanya satu kata bagi pria itu yaitu Mati . . ,

lihat saja Naruto yang kini tengah menyeringai karena telah berhasil melenyapkan seseorang yang telah membuat ia dan Sakura bertengkar hebat semalaman yang berakhir dengan ia yang harus berbohong pada Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun telah sampai di Club Akatsuki123 dan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang telah disediakan. Merasa penat Naruto pun melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya dan melepas jas hitam yang menempel di tubuhnya yang kini hanya menyisakan kemeja bewarna putih yang kancingnya telah terbuka yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang seksi. Setelah itu Naruto pun segera keluar dari mobilnya menuju kedalam club. Sepanjang jalan memasuki klub tak henti-hentinya para wanita melihat kearahnya dengan kerlingan nakal dan gaya-gaya yang sensual untuk menarik perhatian Naruto yang hanya di acuhkan oleh Naruto.

"kehh, kalian pikir aku tertarik. Wanitaku justru lebih dari yang kalian punya" batin Naruto yang kini telah duduk seorang diri menunggu klien yang telah mengajak meeting di tempat yang begitu ramai dengan musik disco yang volomenya besar dan orang yang bergoyang dengan irama disco yang membuat siapa saja mendengarnya pasti akan menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama musik. Tapi tidak dengan pria yang kini hanya memandang bosan pada pemandangan yang berada di depannya. Hanya menyesap rokok yang ada di mulutnya dan menghembuskannya hanya itu saja kegiatan pria itu sembari menunggu klien. Bahkan berpuluh-puluh wanita yang ingin mengajaknya berdansa hanya di acuhkannya. Sambil duduk Naruto pun mengedarkan pandangannya melihat kesegala penjuru klub hingga matanya menangkap siluet seorang wanita yang sangat di kenalnya tengah bersama seorang lelaki yang di tunggunya.

"cihh, berengsek!" lalu dengan kemarahan yang meluap Naruto pun segera menghampiri kedua orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi Naruto pun segera memukul pria yang tadi telah berduaan dengan wanitanya, sementara sang wanita melihat itu hanya menutup mulutnya karena shock dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

Disisi Naruto ia terus-terusan memukul wajah pria tadi yang kini telah tercipta memar-memar di setiap wajahnya. "Brengsek, aku sudah lama menunggumu. Tetapi kau malah berduaan dengan wanitaku!" teriak Naruto yang kini malah memukul Naruto pein dengan lebih kuat lagi. Tak tega melihat wajah Pein yang telah babak belur Sakura pun segera berteriak

"Hentikan Naruto!"

" . ."

"kumohon, HENTIKAN NARUTO!" teriak Sakura yang kini ditambah dengan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di pipi kiri Naruto.

Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi Naruto pun segera menarik tangan Sakura menuju ke tempat parkiran. Setelah tiba diparkiran Naruto pun segera mendorong Sakura kedalam mobil dan menghidupkan mobil menuju rumah.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah~~<p>

Naruto pun segera memaksa Sakura keluar dari mobil dengan menarik tangannya menuju ke lantai atas dan dengan sekali dorongan Naruto melemparkan Sakura ke atas ranjang milik mereka dan menindihnya dengan cepat sementara Sakura kini hanya menangis dan ketakutan akan sikap Naruto yang seperti ini. Ia tak percaya Naruto yang lembut tadi pagi telah berubah menjadi seekor serigala yang siap memangsa mangsanya.

Dan dengan cepat Naruto pun segera mencium bibir Sakura dengan liar dan ganas tak hanya itu kini ia pun menggunakan lidahnya untuk memporak-porandakan mulut Sakura tak peduli akan air mata yang telah banyak menetes di kedua pipi sang kekasih hati. Tak cukup di mulut dan bibir Sakura Naruto pun segera menjelajahi leher Sakura dengan lidahnya yang menyisakan bercak merah di sepanjang leher Sakura.

"Ngghh, hentii—iiknn hh" rintih Sakura ditengah ciuman panas mereka

tak peduli dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, Naruto hanya meneruskan kegiatannya yang kini telah membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Sakura.

Merasa tak ada respon dari Naruto. Sakura pun memukul punggung dan membenturkan kepalanya pada Naruto.

"aww" rintih Naruto yang kini tengah menahan kesakitan akibat pukulan Sakura. Melihat Naruto yang kesakitan Sakura pun segera beranjak dari ranjang mereka dan menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, SAKURA!" teriak Naruto

sementara Sakura hanya menatap ngeri keadaan Naruto di depannya dan berujar " kau bukan Naruto. Siapa kau?"

melihat Sakura yang ketakutan naruto pun menyeringai "aku Naruto, Sakura. Kekasihmu" jelas Naruto

"tidak . .tidak kau bukan Naruto. Naruto yang ku kenal adalah orang yang penyayang dan ramah." jelas Sakura yang kini telah menangis dan terduduk di lantai seperti orang frustasi.

Sadar dengan yang baru saja terjadi Naruto pun segera menghampiri Sakura, dan ikut berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Baru saja Naruto ingin menyentuh punggung Sakura

"jangan sentuh aku!"

Naruto pun segera menarik tangannya yang hendak menyentuh Sakura tadi. sambil menghela nafas Naruto pun kembali membuka suaranya kali ini dengan lembut "maafkan aku Sakura-chan" sesal Naruto "a—aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jadi kumohon berhentilah menangis" yang kali ini sambil memeluk Sakura sementara yang di peluk hanya meronta dalam pelukan Naruto sambil memukul-mukul punggung Naruto..

"k—kau bohong . .hiks—hiksss" jelass Sakura yang kini terbata-bata dalam tangisnya

"maaf—maaf kan aku Sakura-chan"

"pembohong—kau bohong padaku Naruto"

"iya iya ! Sakura aku bohong padamu" teriak Naruto yang kali ini menatap intens manik emerald didepannya.

"maka dari itu, maafkan aku Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto dengan penyesalan yang kini terlihat dari matanya yang telah berair. tidak hanya itu Naruto pun segera menundukkan wajahnya di hadapan Sakura yang berarti ia benar-benar minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

Merasa ikut bersalah, Sakura pun segera memeluk Naruto dan berujar—

"aku juga minta maaf padamu, Naruto"

"benarkah—kau memaafkanku Sakura-chan"tanya Naruto untuk menanyakan sekali lagi apakah telinganya tak salah dengar.

"ya, Naruto" jawab Sakura yang di barengi dengan anggukan di bahu Naruto.

" terimakasih Sakura-chan. Aku mencintaimu." jawab Naruto yang kini malah membalas pelukan Sakura dengan lebih erat lagi.

"ya, aku juga mencintaimu Naruto"

lama keduanya terdiam sambil berpelukan tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskan satu sama yang lain. Hanya deru nafas yang terdengar di telinga mereka berdua—hingga

"Sakura— panggil Naruto ditengah-tengah pelukan mereka.

"ya."

"will you marry me?" tanya Naruto

"aa—apa ha hah haha. Jangan bercanda Naruto. Kau lucu sekali" tawa Sakura dalam pelukannya.

Merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Sakura. Naruto pun segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan kali ini malah memegang kedua bahu Sakura dengan tatapan yang serius.

"aku serius Sakura." ucap Naruto yang kini tengah menatap kedua mata emerald di sampingnya.

"jika kau tak percaya. Tatap mataku." jelas Naruto

melihat tatapan dan kata-kata yang begitu seriusnya. Sakura menyadari bahwa apa yang di ucapkan oleh kekasihnya serius dan benar-benar berasal dari lubuk hatinya. Entahlah, Sakura pun bingung harus bersikap seperti apa didepan Sang kekasih tercinta yang telah lama menemaninya ini tanpa ada ikatan yang sah diantara mereka. Apakah ia harus bahagia ataukah sedih?. Karena ia masih ada perasaan ragu untuk menerima lamaran dari sang kekasih. Melihat sikap Sakura yang hanya diam saja. Naruto pun memanggilnya—

"kenapa diam Sakura?"

"aa—hh tidak apa-apa"

"apa kau masih ragu padaku?"

* * *

><p>Sakura pov<p>

ragu tentu saja aku tak ragu. Aku sudah lama hidup denganmu tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam diriku untuk mencintaimu. Kau adalah orang yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu Naruto. Kau adalah matahari yang selalu bersinar terang dihatiku, karena kau aku hidup. Hanya saja aku takut Naruto, aku takut dengan sifatmu yang selalu berubah-ubah. Aku takut pada sifat posesifmu itu. Maka dari itu ketika kau mengucapkan kata ingin menikahiku. Aku sangat bahagia sekali Naruto karena sudah lama aku menginginkannya. Tapi lagi-lagi aku takut Naruto. Namun ketika melihat kesungguhan dalam matamu. Maka kuputuskan—

end Sakura pov

* * *

><p>"aku tak ragu padamu, Naruto" jelas Sakura<p>

"benarkah? Lantas apa jawabanmu?"

"ya, aku mau"

"bb—benarkah. Kau tak bohong kan." gagap Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"ya, aku serius Naruto." jawab Sakura yang kini dibalas dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"buktinya?"

tanpa komando lebih lanjut Sakura segera mencium bibir kekasihnya dalam sekali kecupan " itu buktinya" jelas Sakura yang kini tengah merona pipinya.

Sedangkan yang dicium kini hanya menampakkan seringaian dan dengan sekali hentakkan Sakura pun telah berada di tangan naruto yang telah di gendongnya dengan ala bridal style menuju ranjang mereka.

"kau tahu kan Sakura. Itu masih kurang"

sedangkan Sakura hanya bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata dari sang kekasih.

FIN

* * *

><p>Pyuhh akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf bagi para reader jika ceritanya masih kurang berkenan dihati para reader. Saya hanya author baru yang mencoba ingin membuat cerita yang dapat di<p>

mengerti oleh para reader.

Oh, ya terimaksih juga pada orang yang telah mereview cerita saya Rey619, Luluk Minam Cullen, Guest, Fumiko Miki NaSa, Zack, uzuharu,Me dan terimaksih banyak atas review kalian. Maaf jika endingnya gak sesuai harapan kalian. Dan maaf juga bila alurnya terlalu cepat dan dipaksakan. Hontouni gomenasai. :)

oke segini aja dulu ya minna. Dan mohon REVIEW nya. :)


End file.
